In the End
by AmyaEnvyElric
Summary: Envy has died in Edward Elric's arms. The blonde's golden gaze streaming with tears, not to far away a bundle wriggled and squirmed when Ed picks it up its a baby girl. With his hair and Envy's eyes. Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg,EdXEnvy,Yaoi and Death
1. Prolouge

**Author's Introduction: Kunichiwa lmao mah mah this is my first story so please be nice about it anyway my fanfiction name is AmyaEnvyElric but you guys can call me Kenzi or Kenni which ever you perfer but anyways this story is rated M for a reason violence is not a huge factor but death is major, Mpreg is abound, and so is EdXEnvy, Out of characterness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS I WISH BUT NOPE. ALL I OWN ARE IS THE OC'S WHICH IS AMYA AND HER LOVER IN THE SQUEL!**

Prologue

"Ed there's been something I've been meaning to tell you" Envy moaned weakly as the wound in his chest refused to heal.

"What is it my love?" Edward cried running his bloodstained glove over the homunculi's cheek. Envy closed his eyes for a second almost going under but hanging on. "Amya she-she is your daughter" and with that the green haired teen's eyes closed forever. Ed's screams echoed him into the darkness...

Ok sorry it was so short but hey! its only a prologue it will get longer!


	2. Amya's Birth and Envy's Death

This kind of like a flashback into Envy's pregnancy that only lasted about four months…

Envy had possibly the worst luck in the history of the world, it was just his luck that he had managed to sneak into the Elric brother's dorm in Central.

And the younger Elric wasn't home at the time but unfortunately the older brat was. It had been an accident , ok not really he stood before Edward with his usual smirk in place.

"Well Ed you got something to say?" he asked said blonde sighed "Why are you here I thought I told you that is wasn't safe" he grumbled giving his older halfbrother a dirty look said teen mearly smirked "Ne, but I wanted to see you O' chibi-san" he said striding over to Edward.

"Ugh you can not be horny?" Ed groand but Evny only nodded innocently batting his girlish eyelashses.

A hour later Envy was lying on top of Edward his greenish black hair clinging to his shoulders and back from sweating. He could still feel Ed inside him it was a good feeling.

Ed was twiddling with his hair smiling softly and kissed Envy's forehead, but Envy sat up and groaned in pain when he felt Ed's cock slide out of him. "I gotta go before Dante gets suspicious" he said kissing Edward goodbye and sliding his clothes on. Ed's face became sad he hated it when Envy went back to the old she witch who was supposed to be his mother but she absued him and his siblings to no end.

Envy was gone in a flash his mind wondering from his missions to HIS chibi-san. A month had passed by then and the sin began to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

First the vomiting came, which caused him to heave far then there should have been his stomach. But one day Pride caught him in this ritual, "Envy if you don't discuss this with Dante I will for you and trust me she won't be so kind if she hears it from me" the older sin said boredly Envy couldn't even reply has he ducked his head back into the toilet for the twentith time that day.

When he was finished his arms were wrapped around his belly. "Seriously you can't have some compassion for your older bro?" he growled tiredly Pride mearliy shrugged "Come now, would you rather deal with me or Greed?" Envy instantly paled Greed was last person he wanted to deal with.

'That bastard' the purple eyed homunculi growled in his head, him and Greed never did get along and they sure as hell wouldn't start now. He stood up groggley made his way to Dante's chambers the old woman looked up over her glasses to see her first born walking in on wobbely legs.

"What is it Envy?" she croaked he flinched she definalty wasn't in a good mood right now. "Dante-sama I'm sick" he said point blank she blinked before standing up and striding over to him "Hmmm that's impossible" she growled "You're a homunculus you shouldn't get sick you have no soul" he moaned a little when she pricked his arm with a needle "I will investigate until then no missions" she ordered he nodded.

Another Month went by and the vomiting had stopped but now something else was occurring. "Nii-san you gained some weight" Wrath pointed out to him his left eye brow twitched in annoyence truth betold the smaller homunculi was right Envy had gone from being thin and adrogneyus to chubby and moody.

"Shut up! I already heard this from Lust and Greed I don't need to hear it from you too ya little pest" he growled a loud clang was heard has Greed threw a huge book at Envy's head "Yo don't be mean he's simply stating the obvious you moody bitch" Envy shot back up and slammed his fist into Greed's face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO FAT THAT HE CAN'T FIT THROUGH THE DOOR WITHOUT GREASING IT DOWN HUH YOU SON OF BITCH?" Envy shouted as he was restrained by Pride and Gluttoney Greed wiped the blood from his cut lip that was healed up now "Nobody said that you dumb man-whore" he growled Envy was about to scream something else but a loud shot rang out they all turned to see Dante beside her was Lust.

"Enough you stupid brats" she growled Envy calmed down only because he suddenly was having cramps. Dante and Lust strode over to him "Well Envy I hope you can explain has to why your result contain these contents" she hissed

He blinked confusedly "You're pregnant" Lust snapped his eyes widened then they narrowed.

"That's not possible your lying!" he screamed Lust shook her head "No we're not, your pregnant but since you're a homunculi and half human your pregnancy only lasts about four months and since your in the second month you should give birth in about another month or so since you're ahem mid-section is any idecation" she murmured and added a giggle.

Envy's gaze darkened and he felt the arms release him uneasily he walked away numbly and holding the railings on the staris with inhuman strength

When he finally released them his fingers had left dents in them.

He entered his bedroom and sat on the bed, his mind wondering then he felt a horrible lump in his throat. 'Ed' he groaned bringing his knee's up to his chest well as far as his belly would let him. How would he tell the blonde that he was going to be a far in no less then a month?

A small whine issued from his chest he didn't know what to do anymore. He looked up when he heard the knob turn and in stepped Wrath and Greed both had looks of pity on their pale faces.

"Sooo whatcha gonna name it?" Greed asked awkwardly Envy laughed a little but the laugh was forced and full of hysterics. Wrath smiled "Aww nii-san its not that big of a deal I'm gonna be a uncle!" he shouted happily Envy smiled a little.

Greed gave him a little punch to the shoulder "Cheer up, like Wrath said it will get better" he said Envy suddenly flinched. Greed and Wrath imeadiltey became concerned "Yo Envy you ok?" the younger sin asked Envy's hand was on his large baby bump and his expression was a combination of shock and aww.

"Yeah I'm fine I think it just kicked" he said smiling the two other sins both broke out into huge grins that would rival the sun. Wrath moved closer "Can I?" he asked uncertainly the greenish-black haired teen nodded.

The younger boy placed his pale palm against the creamy skin of his older brother and small tremors wracked against his hand. His smile grew ten fold as he removed his hand he could feel the love radiating from Envy for the unborn homunculi/human child and couldn't wait for it to be born.

And finally the moment of truth had come, Dante forbid anyone to go near Envy at this point. The contractions had started sometime after one in the morning and the poor homunculi had no clue as to what to expect.

All he knew was to spread his legs and well let nature go from there. Lust had made an incesion on his belly with her dagger fingers Dante then with great care removed the child from Envy's bleeding belly.

"It's a girl" she growled while removed the blood and gore from her

'granddaughter' she then handed her to Envy who's eyes were glazed over with tears she was his baby, he had carried her for three months though in that short a time he had come to love her with all his heart.

"Amya" he whispered last week he had been pondering names with of all people Pride the younger homunculi had been happy to find out he was going to be an uncle and wanted to help find the infant a name.

(AN./ Amya, Victoria, Taylor were possible girl names, boy names were Kain, Liam, and Leo !_!)

"What?" Dante snapped locking her cold gaze on him, "Amya her name is Amya" he growled she glared when she heard cooing coming blanket.

"Whatever pleases the brat" was Dante's answer and she stocked out of the room. The peace didn't last long for Envy however, because not to long after Dante said those words did a huge explosion sound off through out the mansion.

Lust and Greed came to him and Amya who was crying her 'mother's' arms tears streaming down her tan face. "Shoo, who is it?" he asked his younger sister and brother both looked mortified for the first times in their lives.

"The military and it seems the Flame Alchemist is in charge of the assualt" Lust said Greed grabbed his arm "Come on you're the weakest of us right now and have a baby so you need to keep close to me and Lust understand we don't want anything to happen to our neice and big brother" the sin said bravely Envy nodded.

They had made it past the first few gueards of the military on the way they ran into Wrath the young boy was crying "What happened Wrath?"Lust demanded "Pride and Gluttoney they're dead and Dante-sama I think she's been captured" he stammered Lust picked him up and carried him till they reached the underground anity chamber below the mansion.

Lust put Wrath down and went to unlock the door but as soon as she tried to unlock it her finger tip caught fire "GET BACK LUST IT'S A TRAP!" Envy screamed but it was to late Lust's whole body burst into flames and then she was gone. Envy collapsed at the ashes clinging to Amya with all his strenght no he wouldn't die not without her father knowing of her first.

He turned around to see Greed in combat with Lust's murderur Wrath was hiding in the shadows. "Colonel bastard hurry up!" no, no no that was one voice he didn't want to hear "Fullmetal" he croaked when he turned around

Edward flinched to see his lover/half brother standing among the fighting.

"Go away, Envy please" he mouthed to him but the stubborn homunculi shook his head in defiance. He laid Amya down by Lust's ashes he still felt weak but he could still defend himself and his baby girl even if meant killing her father.

Ed was shocked to see how bad Envy looked after three months but he didn't voice his words instead he slammed his palms together transmuttated his usual blade Envy's eyes began to water he had hoped it would never come to this but it was inevitable one of them was going to die here today.

As they faught it looked to many others that they were dancing circles around each other. Edward's blade cut across Envy's arm he apologized with his eyes.

Envy went to punch him but in that act Ed's blade periced through his heart right were his Philospher's stone was, and when he yanked his arm free the little red stone fell to the floor and shattered.

Wrath screamed and went to help his nii-san but it was to late and then he was grabbed by a badly injured Sloth and wisked away "NII-SAN NO WHY!" his scream still echoed through the hallow room.

Roy was horrified he had never seen Edward harm anyone but now he just seen him kill someone even though someone wasn't exactly human.

Greed took the moment to escape his dark eyes filled with tears he would come back for the body later. Roy walked closer till Edward turn his firey golden gaze "Go away, now pl-please" he uttered Roy nodded and left the chamber.

Ed turned his eyes back on Envy somehow the teen was still breathing but just barley. Envy looked up at him "I'm so-so-so sooooo sorry" the full metal boy cried the tears falling more freely Envy shook his head.

"What for-" he rasped slash cough blood poored from his lips. "Ed I don't have much time left and so I'm finally going to tell you" he moand weakly the wound in his chest refusing to heal.

"What is it my love?" Edward cried running his bloodstained glove over the homunculi's cheek. Envy closed his eyes almost going under but hanging on.

Amya she-she is your daughter" and with that the green haired teen's eyes closed forever. Edwards's screams echoing him into the darkness, Ed clutched Envy lifeless form to his chest his sobs shaking him and Envy greatly.

Edward released Envy's corpse there was no point in trying to hold on to the memories he sighed one more sob still shaking him but he heard a soft cry he looked over at the bundle Env-Envy had been holding before…

He clenched his teeth he walked over to it he pulled the blanket back and his breath all but stopped in his throat. It was a baby girl her round face was covered in tears but what got him was when she opened her eyes the eyes were brilliant amtheyst and her hair a golden blonde so similar to his own.

"So your Amya" he said softly she cooded at him so she was all he had left of Envy now? "Time to go home" he murmured and carried her out of the room and into the light.

'Amya Elric' he thought her middle name would be Envy he decided and as soon as he hit the surface he was surround by friends and his brother "Nii-san what happened is it true did you really kill Envy?" Ed stiffened as a response everyone could take a hint.

Ed had requested for Envy's remains to buried in Central close to his home where he lived with his brother. On the day of the funural his brother was holding Amya while he was reading the headstone.

'Here lies the remains of Envy Hohenhein'

1739-1914

'Loving mother, lover and brother'

Alphonse was so confused he never knew his brother and Envy had been lovers but he was not bothered by it. He looked down at his neice she was a perfect combination of the two.

Edward would now raise their child and he hoped that he could keep her safe like her mother would of wanted.

Woot there longest chapter and only the second one hehe well I'm thinking maybe a six shot just explain Amya growing up and the homunculi showing back up to see their long lost neice yeah nothing to major XD


	3. Amya's Birthday and Secrets Revealed?

Ok here it is Chapter 3 Amya's Birthday and secrets revealed

14 years, 14 long years had gone by since the death of most of the homunculi.

14 years since Amya Envy Elric had been born and on June 1st she celebrated her 14th birthday.

She sat up from the many covers of her bed, she yawned and stretched in a very boyish manner. Though that was to expected she was raised in a mostly male household, she got out of bed and walked over to vanity by the door.

Amya had really grown into her femine looks which she had inherited from Envy. Her lips were full, while her amtheyst eyes shined in the sun. He golden blonde hair was now being pinned up into a simple bun.

"Amya!" she heard her uncle Alphonse shout from down staris "Hmm? Yeah uncle?" she called back she heard soft footsteps and the door opened "I made your favortie for breakfast" he said grinning,

Amya smiled like a certain Alchemist that is was scary she bounded past him and down the staris she saw her father Ed sitting reading his Central City newspaper and she frowned "Daddy?" he looked up at her "Huh?" she sighed "You do remember what day it is right?" she asked he gave her a odd look.

But then he smirked "Mah mah Amya-chan I know what day it is, come here birthday girl" he said she grinned and bolted into his arms "Thank you daddy" she said happily and tightened her arms around his neck.

Al smiled at the rare seen where his brother showed affection it was usually saved for just Amya and himself sometimes. His brother he thought saddly had never found love in anyone else after Envy died and he knew Ed felt even more hurt since it had been him who had ended Envy's life.

Edward let Amya go and stood up grabbing his military jacket and breifcase

Amya became crestfallen she hated it when he left her for his stupid job.

"Daddy couldn't you get today off just once?" she asked he sighed knelling down to look her in the eyes "You know I can't chibi I wish I could but I cant" he said her face got red "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO SEE HER?" Amya screamed loudly.

Alphonse burst out laughing and Ed chuckled she was so like him it was astounding. "Ne, O' chibi-chan it's ok I was about your side when I was your age calm down" he said between laughing she huphfed and turned away from him and her uncle.

"You'll be ok Amya-chan just try not to destroy half the school this year" he said giving her an all knowing look. Last year the youngest Elric had gotten into a nasty argument with another classmate after the boy had made a huge mistake in making fun of her height which caused her to create a giant hole in the classroom and demolish half the parking lot.

The school had let it slide seeing as she was just a little girl who didn't have control of her alchemy just yet. But he didn't think he could afford to have her porform the same stunt again, he gave her kiss goodbye and left out the door.

Alphonse stayed with her till he to had report to work he hugged her and told her to behave as well. She once they were gone she ran upstaris and rummaged through her closet, in it she found a very revealing outfit that she had managed to take from her father's closet.

She found a name tag attached to it, it said the name "Envy" she murmured who the heck was Envy she thought. The lether top and skorts were purple and she absolutely looked devious in it, she slid it over her head it fit her like a glove.

She found the the hand warmers and headband then she picked up the ankel guards. She looked at her self in the mirror and blushed maybe it was her mom's Amya's heart clenched she didn't know much about her mom except that she had purple eyes just like her. Other then that she knew nothing at all about the mysterious woman who had given her life she decided she would look through her father's stuff since she still had an two hours before she had to be at school.

Amya entered Ed's study and rummaged through all the files she ended up finding a picture it was of her dad and another teen. The teen was really cute he at least she thought it was a he, had very feminie features with delicate bone structure and soft slanted eyes. His hair was the color of the forest with amtheyst eyes?

She flipped the picture over and found '_Envy-koi and me, Envy's 175__th__ birthday, April 20__th__ 1914' _odd her brithday was three months after this was taken. Amya placed the photo back where it belonged she looked through the coat closet and found the same outfit she had on again what the hell?

"Amya Envy Elric, I presume?" a voice she had never heard in her life ask, she turned from the outfit hanging in the closet to the person she saw a teen with pale skin, heavenly blue eyes and long flowing black hair that fell over his left eye.

"Who are you?" she asked he smiled showing a row of sharp teeth "I guess its understandable that you don't remember it has been what? Fourteen years" he said walking closer to her she now was up against the wall of the study.

She glared "You still haven't told you me who you are now spill before I call my father and kick your ass myself!" she growled he laughed "Wow you definatly have nii-san's mouth and it doesn't help much you got that Ed as a dad" he chuckled she flinched he knew her dad and he knew her mom.

"Wait you knew my mom please tell me about her!" she begged his laughing stopped and his eyes became like stones "I don't know if that's really my place" he said "Please no one else will tell me about her" she cried his eyes softened

"Alright but first let me introduce my self" she beamed.

He sat down on the window sil "My name is Wrath just Wrath nothing more to it, and I am your mom's brother" he said calmly "I might get in trouble with Greed for coming here but eh who cares I have a right to see my neice" Wrath growled she blinked taking it all in.

'Tousan you better explain everything to me' she growled in her mind as her new uncle explained all there was to explain to the little girl lost in the dark..

Ok well that's chapter 3 hehe I'm on a role lmao, anyway what will happen once Ed finds out Wrath's contacted Amya and told her about Envy and the nature of her birth? And whats this about her being the new Pride? You'll find out as soon as I update which probably will be tomarrow since I've had a lot of free time but no promises..

_Love Kenzie_


	4. Secrets Revealed and the Dead Do Talk

Ok like I promised Chapter 4 Story Time With Uncle Wrath hehe enjoy oh and total Ocness from everyone. Oh and yea I forgot to say I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters because if I did then Envy wouldn't be such an ass and he would be in love with Ed and so forth….

Edward had reported to work right on time and was going over some paper work when he received a phone call from Amya's teacher Mr. Thomas "Mr. Elric, you're daughter never arrived to class and I'm concerned" the man said.

Ed was confused "I'll try to call home or call her uncle" he said trying to calm the man who adored little Amya like she was his own. He decided to phone home before he called Al, the phone rang several times before a voice answered "Yeah who is this?" the voice a teen males grumbled Ed's eye brow twitched "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are saying who is this is my house number who are you? And where is Amya!" he shouted into the phone.

He heard some shuffling in the backround then he heard Amya speak "Father what is it" she said in a dejected voice "Why didn't you go to school Amya!" he screamed "Because I didn't want to" she said faintly.

He growled rubbing his head "Amya I'm coming home and whoever that kid is better get out before I get there" he snapped slamming the reciever down and standing up he opened the door to his office to see his secretary Jessi Cain "Lt. Colonel Edward sir where are you going?" she barked.

"Home" was all he said as he stalked past her and down the hall, the brunette woman was flabbergasted "Sir you still have work to do!" she shouted after him. "My daughter us more important to me then stupid paper work" he growled getting in his car and speeding down the road.

He arrived home in 5 minutes he stompped up the steps unlocked the door to a dark house. He flipped the switch in the chair in the living room sat Amya her back to him.

Ed glared and walked to the chair "Amya Envy Elric what is your excues for not going to school?" he howled she looked up from what appeared to be a picture her eyes watery then he noticed the picture and his heart fell into his stomach.

"Amya why did you go through my things?" he asked she shook her head crying "I just wanted to know about mommy that's all" she sobbed he sighed "Why do you wanna know about mommy?" her eyes teard up even more "Because uncle Wrath said to ask you about her" she said.

Ed stiffened "Wrath" he breathed she nodded still crying he sat down beside her "Amya do you wanna know where you're middle name came from?" he asked she nodded "You're named after you're mommy, you're full name is Amya Envy Elric" he explained she nodded "Yeah I knew that but uncle said she died the day I was born" he flinched 'Wrath if I ever find you I'm gonna strangle you for this' he screamed in his head.

Amya inched closer to her father waiting for a response "Yes, yes **HE **did" Ed said her amtheyst eyes grew ten times there normal size and she stood up "Wait daddy you can't be serious mom was a man?" she screamed he nodded "Yeah I was in love with a man and he gave birth to you but I wasn't around I didn't know till it was to late" he murmured sadly.

He bowed his head the tears threating to spill over at the memory of Envy he didn't like bringing up the dead homunculi. His heart was to broken Amya on the other hand just stood there letting all the information of today soak into he brain "So that's it? That;s what you've been trying to hide from me for so long?" she asked "Yes it is" he whispered he thought she probably hated him he wouldn't blame her.

But instead of crying he was wrapped in a warm embrace "It's ok daddy, he isn't around anymore you're all the family I need you and uncle Alphonse" she said hugging him even tighter. He smiled returning her embrace just as strong, when she let go she pulled back showing him the picture that she had been holding when he came home.

He felt the tears returning in the picture was a heavily pregnant Envy, Envy was leaning against a young Wrath with his hand on his huge belly, a smile on his pretty pink lips.

Ed could see the motherly glow even in the picture around Envy, he knew that if Envy was still alive he would love Amya with all his heart.

Later in the day, Ed, Al and Amya pulled into the Central City Valley Cemetary. They truded through the warm grass, they came upon Envy's final resting place.

" '_Envy Hohenhiem'"_

'_1739-1914'_

'_Loving mother, lover and brother' _Amya whispered running her hand across the stone. This was probably had close to her mother as possible she felt a tear slide down her cheek she turned from the stone to see her father holding some flowers in his hands.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asked she gasped placing a hand on her heart taking the flowers and put them on the stone. She backed away before she lost her composure she had to be strong especially for her daddy.

Alphonse smiled sadly he could see her trying to keep everything bottled up he took her hand and began to lead her to the car. Ed stayed behind for a moment when he began to turn away he felt something or someone touch his cheek, he turned around and all breath caught in his throat.

Standing by the stone looking a bit younger then he was then when he left this world stood Envy or at least the vision of Envy. On the boy's face a was a real genuine smile that made his face look funny that Ed almost laughed.

'_**You did good with her O' chibi-san' **_he heard in his head but then he cried because a gust of wind shattered the vision right before his eyes "Daddy! Come one I'm hungry!" he heard Amya shout from the car he smiled and turned away climbing into the car he knew that Amya would be just like him follow in his footsteps and be as strong as her mother or at least he hoped she would….

Ok theres chapter 4 only two more mah mah the next story I right will be ten times longer or I hope because I am extremely lazy *scratchs back of head*

OK YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW!


	5. Amya's Determination

**Chapter 5 of the In the End series only one more people and I feel really sad, ya know about ending it so soon because well I didn't think this story did so well so I decided to just make it a six-shot and end it so I could start on the sequl which I don't' know when I will be starting because I started to write a new story called Leo Xavier Elric: the Winter Alchemist which is kinda like this story except Envy is still alive to raise his son Leo and his other son who's name will not be revealed until I say so ne :P anway I guess on with the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST JUST AMYA AND HER LOVE WHO WILL BE REVEALED IN LAST CHAPTER SO KEEP YOU'RE PANTS ON IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5 Ed's Redemption at the Battle of the Eastern Front**

**Another year had gone by since Ed had told Amya everything there was to know about Envy. And that hurdle had brought the family closer together then he would have ever thought possible. But is was to be short lived ike everything else that made him happy in his life.**

**War had broken out in the outskirts of East City, in the small frontier town of Vipirus he had been called to serve in it and of course the moment he was about to leave 15 year old Amya had to put in her two cents.**

"**Dad this is getting ridiculous you shouldn't have to go anywhere you're only a desk jocky now!" she shouted at her father he sighed "Amya you know that is not true I've been serving the military as a State Alchemist since I was 12, nothing had been happening since then that is why I've been behind a desk for the past 15 and half years!" she recoiled as his voice jumped to loud baritone.**

**He rubbed his face in frustration "Amya sorry that I snapped at you but you must understand that I have to do this, it's my duty as a dog of the military to serve our country in times of need" he said to her sadly giving her a smile. She nodded numbly "Ok dad I understand" she mumbled he nodded and stood back up to his full height of 6ft 3.**

**He opened the door to see Alphonse outside waiting for him, both Elric brothers had been called to fight and Amya would be left in the care of Gracia and Elysia for the time being until the war ended which Ed hoped would be soon.**

**Amya wasn't crying not yet anyway as her father and uncle piled into the car and drive off down the road to the train station. She truged up the staris and into her room, on the nightstand was picture of her and Ed both smiling like idiots and another picture of them all together. The last picture which was close to her pillow was that of Envy when he had been pregnant with her that picture would be always with her.**

"**Dad you and uncle better come back" she growled as she shut the lights off that night the next morning however she was awaken by Gracia the gental woman's face was covered in tears. "NO-NO NO NO NO!" Amya screamed and botlted from the bed "You're father sent a letter last night before he and Alphonse-" Gracia couldn't even finish her sentence before she began to bawl.**

**Amya grabbed the letter from Gracia's hand, it read ' Dear Amya, my little Envy in traning by the time you get this letter me and uncle Alphonse will probably have died by now, these people they're homunculi and they knew me I recognized the one as being Greed, he was you're uncle as well. And a woman called Sloth she is you're aunt on you're mother's side. A new Lust was there and a Gluttony but no Pride. They kept asking where you were 'Amya is the new Pride we know she is it's in her blood' but I lied and said you had died I just wanted to protect you I'm sorry if I made you angry and I know you're probably crying now but don't worry I can finally be with you're mommy now so until we meet again keep out of trouble and keep a level head AND don't you dare try to bring us back to life because you'll regret it what the result will be and the price are not worth it now behave for Gracia she's is your gurdian now and just remember that me and uncle love you with all our hearts' Singed Edward Andrew Elric. Amya's tears had stopped by the afternoon she knew nothing she would do would bring her father and uncle back from the dead except human transmutation but her father had told her it wasn't worth it not the toll she would have to pay for an incompleate monsters.**

"**Amya time to eat dinner sweetheart" she heard Gracia call from downstaris "Aunt Gracia can we go live in you're house and sell this one" she asked quietly the brunette looked up "Are you sure Amya-chan I mean you did grow up" but the little blonde shook her head "I'm sure this place has to many memories for me and I just want to move on and did the military call again to see when they can bring my father and uncle's remains home?" Gracia looked a little forlorn and surprised that Amya was taking this all into stride I guess there was so much Edward in her that made the girl strong and couple with her homunculi blood that flowed through her veins made her a even braver soul.**

"**Yes they sent the remains out this morning they should be here by tonight" she said Amya nodded.**

**And just like Gracia had said the remains were there by night. Roy who had gotten permission to leave the front to attend the funeral the next day stood by Amya thinking she might have a mental breakdown. Ed was buried next to Envy and a new stone was erected, '**_Here lies the remains of Lt. Colonel Edward Elric and his lover Envy Hohenhiem'_

'_Envy: 1739 to 1914 Aged 175 Edward: 1899 to 1929 Aged 30'_

'_Both will be missed, they were loving parents, lovers and siblings'_

**Amya read her uncle's stone next**

'_Here lies the remains of Major. Alphonse Elric'_

'_1900 to 1929 Aged 29'_

'_Will be missed dearly, loving father, and brother'_

**Amya's amthesyt eyes got wide at the loving father bit she turned around to see a five year old boy and woman, the boy had golden bronze hair like her uncle but his flaming red eyes were obviously from his mother Amya looked at her and she gasped quietly the woman from what she could see was an Ishvalan her snow white hair hung to her shoulders and her tanned skin glowed from the soft light or maybe it was the motherly glow that made pregnant women special. **

**The blonde girl gave them her condonlences and they into turn gave them hers she was alone now at least they had each other and another baby on the way. Uncle Alphonse she thought would never meet this baby, and that made her even sadder.**

**When the services ended Gracia and Elysia took her to lunch, Amya sat eating and talking like her normal self as if nothing had happened and that Ed and Al were still alive. Gracia knew this was just a front the girl wouldn't be able to hang on like this for long she would crack eventually.**

**But as the years went by Amya became stronger and more determined she had sworn she would find a way to uncover human transmutation and bring her family back hopefully. **

**_AHHHH I FEEL LIKE TOTAL SHIT FOR WRITING THIS DAMMIT I KNOW I KNOW THAT'S MEAN FOR ME TO KILL MOSTLY ALL THE ELRICS ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY HAD KIDS AND ANOTHER ONE ON THE WAY BUT I HAD TO FIND SOME WAY TO END THIS SERIES SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I PROMISE IN THE SQUEL ED AND AL ANND ENVY WILL BE BACK BECAUSE WAIT WHAT AM I DOING NO SPOILERS *DUCK TAPES MOUTH* (MUMBLES THROUGH THE DUCKTAPE) ONE MORE CHAPTER FOLKS!**


	6. In the End

**KUNICHIWA HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS SERIES I ONCE AGAIN APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYED THE STORY BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL LIKE THE SQUEL TEN TIMES BETTER THEN THIS ONE**

**DISLCAIMER TIME: I DON'T FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST I WISH I DID THOUGH**

**Chapter 6 In the End *snickers* **

**Amya Envy Elric once again after 10 long years of avoiding this scared spot found her self looking that the marble headstone of her father and mother. Edward and Envy Elric, she fought long days to get the courts to justify her parents marrige even though they had been dead for 10 years had never been married just lovers.**

**At 25 years old she had matured into a beautiful young woman, her golden blonde hair was shorter now however. She had cut it 2 years ago and never let it grow, her petal pink lips shined with an almost translucent purple lip gloss. Her eyes glistened in the sun and her skin was soft to touch.**

**After years of searching she went on to fight her mother's family, Greed had been shocked to see her.**

"**No it can't be?" he shouted in shock but by then she had used her inhuman speed that she had inherited from Envy, and stabbed him in his hand where his stone was killing him.**

**She had tracked down every last homunculi who had been involved with her father and uncle's murders. The last one she found was Wrath, he still looked the same as he did when she met him 11 years ago. "So uncle tell what you had to do with my father and uncle's murders?" Amya nearly screamed at him.**

**He shook his head "I didn't have anything to with it" he said staying with his story.**

**But Amya didn't belive him and grabbed her gun from her leg holster "YOU'RE LYING!" she roared "No I'm not, you're father and his brother the closet I things I had to brothers next to Envy who was really my brother" Wrath said she still didn't belive him and pulled the trigger.**

**As the shot ranged out she felt her arms shake, when the smoke cleared Wrath stood there with a small hole in his arm that was quickly healing and fading away. "Look Amya you don't know what happened that day or the cuprits don't asume all of us were involved apparently you didn't read you're father's note to well" he said she froze remembering now that her father had mentioned just about every homunculi except Wrath he had been no where in sight and she sobbed weakly faling to the floor.**

"**I'm so sorry" she whispered he smiled faintly "I understand, you're just like nii-san and you're dad" he said looking at her shaking form. "Stand up" he commanded she did as ordered he looked her over noticing the familier strange energy coming from her he noticed the incompleate Ouroubus symbol on her upper arm.**

**Wrath looked at in fascination for a little longer before speaking "Where did you get that symbol?" he asked pointing at it "Huh? This I've had it since I was little" she said he nodded "Hmmm I guess what Greed had mumbleing about is true you are the new Pride" he murmured she blinked confusedly "What? Who is Pride?" Amya asked he didn't answer just grabbed her arm and led her into a anty chamber.**

**She looked down at the floor, drawn there was a transmutation circle what was he planing on doing with it and her? He placed his palm down on the floor and it began to glow when he pulled back in his hand were medium sized red stones.**

"**Here" he said she took a few from his hand "Eat I promise you will feel beter" Amya nodded slowly and put one into her mouth and swallowed, her eyes grew huge he hadn't been lying.**

**She took more from him after she hate the first few, and the power grew even more that she thought she would burst from the strength. When they were all gone she looked at her reflection in the mirror that was on the wall. **

**Her blonde hair had shimmered into pale blonde it almost looked silver and her amythest eyes turned into a dark shade of violet. She saw her skin had paled considerably but she felt dead inside now.**

**Wrath seemed to regret what he had done to his neice but he knew it was nesscary "I will teach you the ways of the homunculi and teach you how to master you're powers" he said she looked up and nodded.**

**After a year of training she left Wrath saying she had to go out and see the world to understand it all.**

**Amya came to the town of Resembool(sp?) she saw the home of the Rockbells. She knocked on the door, a man about her age answered he had silver hair, blue eyes and tanned skin., AND really nice muscles that were barly concelead under the tight cut off t-shirt he was wearing.**

"**Um can I help you?" he asked she blinked a couple times not answering till these words escaped her lips "Does Winry Rockbell live here?" asking the name of her father's friend and machnic he nodded "Mom!" he shouted over his shoulder Winry she asumed came up behind her son with a wrench in her hand thinking it was Ed was prepared to hit him in the head with said wrench.**

"**Oh you're not Ed, but you do look like him" she said sadly Amya no Pride as her uncle siad was her real name now blinked repeadtly the older woman "Are you Mrs. Winry Rockbell?" she asked in a emotionless voice. Winry nodded "Yeah I am and you are?" Pride's usually cold face broke into a smile.**

"**I'm Amya Elric" she said Winry's eyes got wide and she squealed like a little teenage girl instead of a 40 somthin year old woman. She pulled Pride into a tightbear hug, refusing to let go till Pride squeezed her arm very hard. "Sorry" as she let go "Its just been so long since I saw you, you were only 4 or 5 the last time I saw you, you have grown so much" the blonde woman beemed Winry then turned to her son "And you probably don't remember my son Kain, he was the same age as you" she said Kain nodded in Pride's direction.**

**After that faithful meeting Pride and Kain became inseparable, she even suggested he become an homunculus but he said that would only be a last resort. But back to the present with us now.**

**Pride stood in front of the graves of her parents she had been trying to distance herself from them but she knew she could never not go without seeing their graves. She fished around in her jacket pocket, it was freezing outside but there she stood in her mother's familier outfit.**

**Some who saw her and remembered the evil sin Envy thought she was his reincarnation but they would be shocked to know she was a State Alchemist. That was what she was looking at the silver pocket watch in her hand clicked away telling her it was 5 o' clock in the afternoon time to go.**

**She gave the stones one more look before kissing her finger tips and trailing them over the stone and walking away. Kain was waiting for her in his arms was a small baby, her son Erik. Kain had metled her ice cold heart and made her human again, not litteraly but you get the idea.**

**Pride wondered sometimes if this was how her mother had felt when he fell in love with Edward all those years ago she was sure he probably did. Love it could kill even the coldest of souls and make them human and turn the world upside down…..**

**Ok sooooo that's it and if you guys have any ideas for the squel I would really appreciate it well I'm off to think of a title for this sqeul bye :D**


End file.
